Caminos
by Mushigan Minni Black
Summary: Se alejaron, separando sus caminos e ignorando a las niñas que una vez fueron y ahora pedían a gritos estar juntas de nuevo. El rencor y la envidia es lo que ahora las recorre impidiéndoles volver a estar juntas de nuevo. Reto: Una imagen, un historia. Del foro: La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**_Disclaimer:_**_Nada me pertenece, todo es de la Rowling. _

_**Agradecimientos a: **__Venetrix, por betearlo, el que quede tan bien es todo gracias ella ¡Muchas Gracias!_

**_Este fic participa para el reto "Una imagen, una historia" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_**

**La imagen le pertenece, solo y exclusivamente a ****gerre ****y fue propuesta por Muselina, pueden encontrarla aquí: ** fc00. deviantart fs35 / f / 2008 / 305 / 2 / 1/ fan art100 _ 065 _ passing _ by_ gerre . jpg (Quitar espacios).

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Caminos:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando aquella mañana de otoño salieron a pasear todo era normal, como todos los días. Su vida era rutinaria y ordinaria, sin ningún tipo de peligro que amenazara en el horizonte. Probablemente, otros la calificarían de aburrida y carente de emoción. Pero a ella le gustaba.

No, en realidad no era cierto. La odiaba. No quería ser normal. Quería ser especial, que su esposo lo fuera y su bebé hermoso, también. Pero se callaba. Lo especial no era correcto, lo especial era malo, lo especial provocaba guerras y destrucción, traía muerte y odio. Porque Petunia sabía muy bien que todo lo que se salía de la palabra "normal" ocasionaba tantas cosas malas. Esa era la razón por la que, a pesar de que lo deseaba, prefería seguir siendo normal. No quería tener ningún contacto con cualquier cosa o cualquier persona que pudiera ser diferente. Como _ella_ lo fue.

Y ese día no parecía ser distinto a cualquier otro día de su ordinaria rutina. Su pequeño Dudley había agregado a su vocabulario "más comida" y Vernon no le había gritado al vecino. Petunia se sentía feliz en su mundo, donde los vecinos, a menudo, eran un incordio y su hijo, adorable, siempre le sorprendía con alguna palabra nueva. Seguramente, ese día no sería distinto al resto, todo transcurriría su curso normal, como debía ser. O no.

Todo parecía fluir en una maravillosa monotonía, hasta que se arruinó. El destino o las circunstancias lo arruinaron.

O quizás solo fue ella. Ella con su familia especial, ella con lo malo, ella. Simplemente _ella_.

Bien podría haberse quedado en su mundo de raros, con el delincuente que tenía por marido y el sin gracia de su hijo. ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer allí, en su parque favorito? Los detestaba, eran monstruos.

Sus pies se detuvieron y su boca se abrió, ligeramente. Pero pronto recuperó su postura erguida, tensó los labios y levantó la mirada. La detestaba, la quería, la odiaba, la adoraba, solo deseaba que fuera feliz, la envidiaba. Por la mente de Petunia cruzaron una infinidad de imágenes que no parecían tener fechas, pero que siempre contenían a las mismas protagonistas. En cambio, en su mirada, solo se veía desprecio. Quizá asco. Petunia sabía fingir muy bien cuando quería y se sentía muy orgullosa de ese talento especial en ese preciso instante. Sí, era cierto que sentía un sinfín de sentimientos contradictorios por ella; sin embargo, solo los negativos imperaban en su actitud. Eran los que dominaban, los que provocaban que su cuerpo se tensara y que en sus ojos no quedara un atisbo de cariño.

—No es un placer verte, Lily —Petunia se sorprendió del tono sereno de su voz y se felicitó a sí misma por ser capaz de decir, con tanta seguridad, palabras que no sentía. La extrañaba. Mucho.

Pasó el peso de una pierna a otra, pero no flaqueó cuando vio dolor en los ojos expresivos de su hermana. Lily también se puso tensa. Petunia sonrió en su interior. La conocía muy bien. Los hombros tan rectos eran el síntoma inconfundible de que Lily se sentía incómoda. Pero pronto esa sonrisa, que no se visualizó en su rostro, desapareció. Había conseguido herirla, pero no se sentía como debería. Satisfecha.

—No te esperaba aquí —reconoció, Lily, sincera.

Vernon resopló y miró hacia uno de los árboles marchitos, cuyas hojas caían al suelo mecidas por el viento. Petunia se mordió la lengua y pudo escuchar el canto, triste, de unos pájaros. No sabía de dónde venía.

—Tiempo sin saber de ti, Dursley —intervino James, con una sonrisa picarona dibujada en su rostro.

A Petunia se le antojó una burla hacia su marido más que un saludo. Miró a su cuñado de abajo a arriba y retiró la mirada. Un don nadie era. Un bicho raro. Y ahí estaba, plantado, sonriente, junto a _ella_. Petunia sintió un pinchazo en el pecho. En realidad, desde que conoció a James Potter, le pareció un chico guapo y divertido. Hasta le hubiera gustado ser su amiga. Pero no pudo, la obra que había preparado desde los trece años se lo impidió. Una obra cuyo principal objetivo era odiar a su hermana y todo lo que tenía que ver con la magia.

—Vaya, Petunia, veo que cuidas bien a tu esposo —añadió James, llevándose las manos al bolsillo y analizando, con un brillo infantil en la mirada, la voluminosa panza de Vernon.

Petunia ni se percató del codazo que su hermana le había dado a James. Durante un breve segundo, quiso reírse, porque por mucho que quisiera a Vernon, no podía negar que cada vez subía más de peso y eso perjudicaría su salud. Pero si había alguna verdad absoluta sobre la Tierra, era que a Vernon Dursley le encantaba comer y a Petunia le hacía feliz complacer a su marido.

—¡Cállate! —gruñó Vernon, apretando los puños, pero inmóvil, evitando mirar a sus interlocutores.

—Amigo, deberías cuidarte más, comer tanto no es muy bueno para la salud —prosiguió James, divertido por las respuestas monosílabas de su cuñado.

—Como si te importara —carraspeó Vernon.

Petunia asintió, de acuerdo con su marido. Dudaba mucho que a ese zarrapastroso le importara alguno de ellos, y el sentimiento era mutuo.

—Aunque no te encuentres entre mi lista de personas a las que le mandaría una postal de Navidad, no quiere decir que desee tu muerte, cuñado.

Petunia agarró con más fuerza el carrito de su hijo y esta vez sí se dio cuenta del sutil pisotón que su _hermana_ le había dado a ese bicho raro que tenía por marido.

—No soy un ser malvado —añadió James, a modo de disculpa.

Esta vez fue Petunia quien resopló. Todas las palabras que salían de la boca de ese Potter parecían estar cargadas de una sorna que a duras penas podía soportar. Quizá, el hecho de que siempre sonriera, no ayudaba.

—¿Qué es un ser malvado, Potter? ¿Es aquel que solo desea el mal a su prójimo? ¿Lo es? —Arguyó Vernon.

Petunia se agarró al brazo de su marido, pero sin soltar el carrito de su pequeño bebé. El silencio reinó, incómodo, rompiendo la normalidad de su mañana. James y Lily se miraron, preguntándose el uno al otro, con la mirada, como solo una pareja que de verdad se ama pueden hacerlo, si deberían irse e ignorar ese encuentro para siempre.

—Ya que estamos aquí —intervino Petunia, tragando saliva y evitando, en la medida de lo posible, los inquisidores ojos verdes de su hermana—, quizá deberíamos actuar como una familia normal que llevan mucho tiempo sin verse. ¿Saben?

Una vez más, notó la sorpresa que sus palabras provocaron en el rostro de Lily. Pese a los años, aún conservaba la misma expresión. Para Petunia, era como un libro abierto.

—Deberíamos presentarnos a nuestros hijos —concluyó Petunia, levantando ligeramente el mentón.

Los niños parecían ausentes de la conversación que se mantenía entre los adultos. Jugaban, un poco, entre ellos, ya que sus carritos estaban bastante próximos y podían estirarse más allá del seguro. Petunia deseó, durante un momento, ser ellos para no estar más en ese ambienten gris, que la asfixiaba e incomodaba.

—¿Lo dices en serio, Petunia? —repuso Lily. Ahora que la sorpresa había desaparecido de su rostro, Petunia pudo observar una especie de desafío en sus ojos—. Me impresiona que quieras presentarme a tu hijo, creí que querías mantenerlo lejos de todo lo anormal.

—No te equivocas —aseguró Petunia en un tono que pretendía ser digno y acorde con la situación. Después de todo, eso era lo normal—. Es lo que se suele hacer, ¿qué probabilidades hay de que nos volvamos a ver? Creo que nulas, quizá este sea el momento y así, ambas, pasemos este mal trago y podamos seguir nuestros caminos para que no se crucen más.

—¿Así de simple, Tuney? —Preguntó Lily, recuperando su temperamento—. Pues bien, hagámoslo. Que todo sea normal, como siempre deseaste. Así podremos seguir nuestros caminos por separado, como tú quieres.

_No, no quiero eso. Quiero recuperar a mi hermana_.

Pero ese deseo imperioso quedó ahogado. Petunia se encargó de ello, no debía flaquear. Lily prefería vivir en ese mundo de raros, de monstruos; y ella no quería relacionarse con tipos como ellos. Ni Vernon. Y, por supuesto, su pequeño retoño debería crecer alejado de toda esa anormalidad.

—Sí, como yo quiero —afirmó Petunia.

—No quiero encontrarme nunca más con los de vuestra calaña —añadió Vernon, asqueado de la situación.

—Nada te da derecho a insultarnos —intervino James, esta vez más serio.

Petunia simplemente lo ignoró. Su mera existencia era un insulto. ¿Por qué Lily tuvo que nacer así? ¿Por qué _ella_? Cuántas veces se había hecho esa pregunta. Y cuántas otras veces, en un deseo mudo, que no reconocería jamás, había querido ser como ella. Entonces, ese encuentro de una mañana otoñal sería de otra forma. No como en ese momento. Debía acabar con esa situación cuanto antes o sus nervios se harían con el control de todo su cuerpo.

Ante las miradas de los dos hombres, una de enojo y otra de terquedad y miedo, miedo a lo "anormal", a la magia de la que había oído hablar; Petunia decidió que ese encuentro debería acabarse de una vez por todas. Pero Lily se adelantó. Siempre Lily.

—Basta ya —dijo, intentando aparentar normalidad. A Petunia no la engañaba, porque Lily, a diferencia de ella, nunca había sabido fingir—. Él es Harry.

Lily se inclinó hacia su hijo y le acarició el rostro. Con suavidad, elevó su carita para que sus tíos lo vieran.

—Saluda, cariño —prosiguió Lily, con una ternura que Petunia nunca había visto.

Petunia quedó impactada al ver los ojos verdes en ese pequeño ser que seguramente sería un bicho raro como sus padres. Eran los ojos de su hermana. Los ojos del padre de ambas, que solo Lily había heredado. Esos dos orbes verdes e inocentes le recordaron fragmentos de su infancia, cuando ella cuidaba de la pequeña Lily y se cercioraba de que no se hiciera daño cuando la muy cabezona quería ir más deprisa en el columpio del parque que estaba al lado de casa.

—Mi pequeño es Dudley —dijo Petunia , bastante orgullosa, pasando su huesuda mano por el cabello rubio del bebé.

Una vez más imperó el silencio. A Petunia le resultó una cruel ironía esa parquedad de palabras cuando, en realidad, había tantas cosas que contar. Tanto por decirse, por compartir.

—Petunia, vámonos de una vez —refunfuñó Vernon, que estaba bastante hastiado de la situación.

—Supongo que es la despedida, ¿eh, Tuney? —dijo Lily, fijándose en su hermana con detalle, después de tanto tiempo sin verla.

Petunia pudo leer en sus ojos lo que Lily debería sentir por dentro. Sabía que si ella daba un paso y la abrazaba, _ella_ lo haría con más fuerza. Quizá, hasta llorara de emoción. Seguramente, como una cotorra insufrible, quisiera ponerle al día de todos sus pormenores y la miraría con amor y le estrecharía las manos. Pero Petunia no iba a derrumbar por unos segundos de flaqueza un muro que había construido, casi sin darse cuenta, durante tantos años. Lily era rara, hacía cosas antinaturales, era un ser anormal. Dejarla entrar en su vida, significaba dejar entrar a ese presuntuoso de Potter, al mundo que tanto temía. La magia.

—El hasta nunca —dijo Petunia, intentando alejar todos esos pensamientos de su mente como quien espanta una molesta mosca que da zumbidos alrededor de su cabeza.

Petunia asió con fuerza el carrito, Vernon le colocó una de sus grandes manos en su espalda y la animó a continuar en dirección opuesta. Volviendo a su normalidad. Pasando de largo de los Potter, fingiendo que nunca se detuvieron a hablar con ellos, como si fueran unos completos desconocidos.

Lily suspiró lentamente, bastante afectada por el imprevisto encuentro con su hermana. Dolida por ver esa indiferencia que nunca desaparecería. Sabía que Petunia nunca volvería ser la hermana protectora y confidente que fue. Y le afectó ese encuentro, la frialdad en el trato, el desprecio en los profundos ojos de Petunia.

Sintió como un bálsamo reconfortante el abrazo de James y, pronto, Harry comenzó a hacer sonidos para llamar la atención al notar la tristeza de su madre. James se agachó para hacerle unas carantoñas y Lily no pudo evitar girar el rostro hacia el matrimonio que se alejaba por el sendero.

Petunia no se giró. Y finalmente, mientras los caminos de las hermanas Evans se separaban, quizá para siempre; el dolor de las palabras no dichas y los desprecios fingidos se apoderaron de ambas. Petunia escondió en lo más profundo de su ser el deseo de estar juntas de nuevo, de poder compartir sus sueños y apoyarse mutuamente en los baches de la vida. Ese deseo que una vez fue realidad, cuando solo eran dos niñas y vivían en un mundo normal. Y ahora, la envidia y el rencor impedían ese acercamiento. Petunia no lo permitía. Ambas tomaron caminos que las alejaron, esta vez, para siempre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de autora: **Bien, la verdad es que ahora no tengo mucho tiempo, así que solo diré: Espero que la hayan disfrutado y fuera de su agrado, en especial a ¡Todos! xD.

Dejen review, son mi paga.


End file.
